The Troubles of a Kid in Equestria
by Phoenix of the Blessed Sun
Summary: After being transported by some unknown being to Equestria, Zachary is found by Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia and gets in a bit of trouble
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I'm PotBS (Phoenix of the Blessed Sun) and thank you for reading this fanfiction. I had to scrap my previous story because it made no sense to me. It was only one chapter anyway. I now have a new story and I believe this one is much better. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"*sigh* God, I hate my mondays!"

Zachary looked in his bathroom mirror and fixed his messy blonde hair. He looked at his blue eyes and saw how tired they looked. A whole night with barely any sleep can do that to someone. He then put on his glasses, grabbed his backpack, and left his house to go to school.

He always hated school. Too boring. Nothing interesting. He never even tried to make friends. To him, everyone seemed like idiots. To them, he was just a jerk. And he knows it too. So, many of the other kids stay away from him.

Zachary is an eighteen-year-old senior in high school. Being at 6 feet, 2 inches tall, he was taller than most people at school. However, he only weighed at 156 pounds, having not a lot of muscle.

As Zachary walked the shortcut to school through the woods, he heard a faint whisper.

_"Zachary..."_

Zachary stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" He asked. There was no response. He shrugged it off and kept walking.

_"You will be mine..."_

Zachary stopped again, knowing that someone else is here. "Whoever you are, you're not doing very good at scaring me." A flash of light appeared in front of Zachary, knocking him on his rear. "Woah! What the hell was that?!"

In front of him was a figure that looked like a solid shadow. The sudden cold air caused Zachary to shiver as he stood up. He looked straight at the figure and said, "Wh-who the hell are you? What are you?"

The figure didn't respond.

"C'mon! Say something!"

Still nothing.

_Okay... I am officially getting freaked out now, _Zachary thought.

_"I will have you... And your power will be mine..."_

Two green eyes appeared on the shadow and a smile formed, showing jagged teeth of a predator.

Zachary slowly backed up, now scared as to what this thing is. _What is it talking about? What power?_ "I... I don't want any trouble. Just walk away, and leave me alone..."

...

_"Never."_

"What?"

Zachary fell through the ground and saw nothing but a black void. He yelled, yet he couldn't hear his voice. He soon lost consciousness.

_"Soon... I will return..."_

**AN: I know that this chapter is very short. I'm hoping that my next chapters will be longer and have more story to them. **

**Until then, my feathery friend **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally! My second chapter is complete! I had quite a writer's block, but I soon figured it out and wrote my second chapter. Hope it won't happen again. I'm also gonna change the title to a more suitable one. **

**Anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Close Encounters

Zachary shot up and looked around. He seemed to be in a grass field. It was dark out, the crescent moon in the sky barely showed any light. Zachary's eyes soon adjusted.

"Where the hell am I?" He got up and brushed himself off. "Nothing seems to be broken. That's good. What the hell happened?" Zachary recalled the what happened before he passed out. "Yeah, that's right. Some asshole wanted to scare the crap out of me, then he knocked me out. Wait..." He checked his pants. "That son of a bitch stole my shit! Phone, wallet, keys! Damn it!"

Zachary looked around again. "I don't remember being in a field. Shit, did he move my body too? That asshole!" He continued ranting for ten minutes. After a while, he calmed down. He sighed. "I guess I won't get anything done just standing here." He put the hood of his black sweatshirt up and turned around. There was a path. "If there's a path, there's a town. He turned right and followed the path.

After about an hour of walking, Zachary found a bridge over a river. Across the bridge stood a small town. He could see that the town was made up of buildings that were built in a near-Medieval style and there was a gigantic tree in in the midst of it. "Where exactly did I end up?" Zachary asked himself as he moved closer to the town. Zachary continued walking to the center of the town to find a fountain. There stood a statue of an animal of some sort. It looked like horse, but with wings and a horn. "Wait... I've seen something like this before. In a library. What was it? Hmm... Oh yeah, an Alicorn." Zachary looked around. The place seemed completely empty. There was a deafening silence.

_**clop-clop... clop-clop**_

It was a small noise, but it was soon getting louder and louder. A four-beat noise coming from behind. Zachary turned around, but couldn't see anything in the darkness ahead of him.

_**clop-clop... clop-clop...**_

Zachary was scared. He had no idea what it was. It could be anything. _I need to hide. Quick!, he thought. _

He jumped into a nearby set of bushes and hid there, his body and breathing still to not make any noise. The noise was closer than before, now. Only about fifteen feet away. Zachary peered through the bushes to see what it was. He couldn't believe it. Standing there before his eyes was a pony! It's coat was a purple color, it's mane and tail were an even darker shade of purple with a magenta stripe going through each of them. It also seemed to have a horn. _A unicorn? What the hell...?_ Zachary thought.

**_SNAP!_**

_Shit!_

Zachary's raised his foot and saw that he accidentally stepped on a rather noisy twig, causing the unicorn to turn towards the sound.

"Anypony there?" It asked in a female voice.

_Wait, what?!_ Zachary was baffled. _That thing can talk?! Where exactly did I end up?_

"C'mon out. Show your self," it called out.

_Shit. What do I do? I'm obviously in a different universe. Talking unicorns, medieval houses... And there's got to be others like that thing around. Like a full community. If I'm seen, I could cause a potential panic. It's best to just sit here and-_

"Hello?"

Zachary stopped. That voice was way too close. He slowly looked above him and saw two purple eyes staring at him. He was frozen. He'd been caught. His only option now was to run. Zachary jumped out, startling the unicorn, and ran. It didn't matter where, just away from here. As he ran, he could here the unicorn calling out for him to stop, but he kept running. There was a flash ahead of him and the unicorn appeared.

_Crap, that thing can teleport? _His feet skidded to a stop and he ran to his right, in between two buildings. He looked behind him to see if the unicorn was still chasing him, and sure enough, it was.

_Damn it! I need to come up with a plan. _Zachary searched through his options and quickly came across an idea. There was a forest outside the town. He remembered seeing it before. It looked like a good place to hide. He turned to the direction where he first entered the town and picked up the pace. Zachary had never run this much before in his life, and his chest started burning. He ignored the pain and kept running.

Eventually, he was outside the town. The unicorn was still following him though. He soon saw the forest and ran directly in its direction. "Wait! Don't go in there!" He heard the unicorn call out. He ignored it and was in the forest seconds afterwards.

Zachary stopped and leaned his hand on a tree and bent over. He was panting hard and was extremely exhausted. He turned to see if the unicorn followed him in, but nothing seemed to be there. Relieved and tired, he collapsed and leaned his back against a tree. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.

Zachary woke up, feeling well rested. Although the tree wasn't that comfortable, he still slept well. He got up and stretched his arms and legs. He took of his good and looked up to see that there was barely any light shining through the leaves of the tree.

I must've slept through the night, he thought.

"There! Right there!"

Zachary froze. Wait... This seems familiar... So does that voice!

He turned to see the same unicorn from the night before pointing at him with a hoof. However, that wasn't the only thing there. Next to the unicorn was a tall horse with a pure white coat with a flowing mane and tail that bore vibrant, bright colors. It's eyes were bright pink. It also appeared to have a long horn and wings. It looked sternly at Zachary and spoke.

"You will come with us."

...

_Crap..._

**A/N: I got my quota for 1,000 words this chapter! Yeah! If anyone has any ideas on what should happen next, I'm all ears. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
